Suffering For Desire
by The Insanity of Miss Spark
Summary: What happens when the Dark Lord tells Bellatrix to "dispose" of her filthy half-blood niece? Femmeslash ensues. Bellatrix/Tonks.
1. Chapter One, The Third Day of Torture

**_Suffering For Desire_**

First femmeslashy attempt! No copyright intended. Please R&R and mostly of all, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One, The Third Day of Torture.**

Bellatrix Lestrange threw her head back in ecstasy, the feeling of pure, sadistic pleasure washed over her, engulfing her senses sending her into a abstruse and thrilling fantasy world. She was in control, she was dominating, and she loved it more than anything else, apart from her Lord, of course. Watching the young woman in front of her writhe in agony was enough to send her senses spiralling, the sound and smell of inflicting pain and misery made her body tingle, this was the fulfilment that she lived for.

This session was more exciting than any ordinary torture she would inflict upon any unfortunate person that happened to come across the fatale. This was an assignment, an order from her beloved Dark Lord. She had to dispose of her niece, Nymphadora Tonks, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and filthy half-blood traitor to Bellatrix's grand and noble pure-blood family. Though the Dark Lord only ordered her to kill Nymphadora, Bellatrix thought she'd have a little _fun_ with her first.

"STAY DOWN! Yes! You filthy half-blood!" she shrieked before letting out a harsh cackle. "_CRUCIO!_"Nymphadora screamed in pain. Bellatrix laughed then stopped the spell, panting slightly. She strode over to Nymphadora, who was lying on the floor crying. Bellatrix grabbed her by the chin and stared coldly into her eyes, examining Nymphadora's blood-shot tear filled shining eyes, which had turned an icy grey showing the coldness in return. As Bellatrix continued her death glare, trying to strike more fear into Nymphadora, she couldn't help but notice again that her niece was absolutely beautiful, even in extreme discomposure after two days of torture. Her fierce expression softened a little, Nymphadora's eyes turned into a warmer blue, she noticed too that Bellatrix had slightly turned off the death glare look, and actually got a look at the soft contours of Bellatrix's perfect porcelain face, instead of the harsh, disgusted look that usually appeared when she was in the room with her. She also looked into Bellatrix's eyes, which were the darkest shade of brown, almost black. They too had softened. They weren't the coal-black orbs that penetrated the souls of her victims that they were moments before. She thought herself, her aunt was breathtakingly beautiful, after two days of torturing her, she hadn't noticed before. Bellatrix snapped out of the unusual moment and twisted her face at her own inappropriate thoughts. She stood up and grabbed her by the hair, waved her wand at the corner of the dark, stale room and the same old battered mattress appeared, then she pointed her wand at an old jug and it filled with more water. She dragged Nymphadora by the hair and threw her on the mattress.

"You will be sleeping here tonight, if you try to escape. I'll kill you there and then, and it won't be quick and painless." She spat on Nymphadora's forehead "Filthy blood traitor" she walked over to the heavy dead-bolt door and said with a strange cheeriness "Bad night!" and left Nymphadora to lie on the crumpled mattress, sobbing, and in physical pain.

Later that night, Bellatrix lay in her extravagant four-poster bed struggling to lose herself in sleep. Her mind was too occupied, the look of Nymphadora's pleading eyes, the soft white skin she held so roughly, so right, the whimpering Nymphadora made when she had her on her knees and held her wand to her threateningly. The thoughts of Nymphadora in pain, in beauteous misery gave Bellatrix that tingling sense again. She was extremely aroused and could feel her thighs starting to moisten from her heated, dripping centre. Her hand was slowly moving across- "No!" she exclaimed. "Ugh… How… how could I?!" She was disgusted, thinking about _her_ like _that. _It wasn't the fact that she was another woman, Bellatrix had experienced sexuality with other girls in her later years at Hogwarts, and it wasn't that she was related to Nymphadora, she once had… well, as much as she hated to admit it, the filthy blood-traitor… Sirius, A brief fling where she swore she would never do that with another blood-traitor like him. She lay in bed still, breathing heavily until a few minutes later, she went to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two, The Fourth Day of Torture

**Suffering For Desire**

Chapter Two, The Fourth Day of Torture.

She awoke restless and tired, remembering fragments of the esoteric dream, flashes of Nymphadora lying in her bed spread eagled, tied up, writhing in pain and pleasure. Bellatrix knew what was happening, she was developing some sort of lust for Nymphadora, but she wasn't sure if she was willing to give into it. Although she was extremely satisfied with torture, she was never fully satisfied. Rodolphus was atrocious in bed, and he was never around anyway. As much as she wanted it, her Lord would never do that deed, he was too inhuman to experience the pleasures of the flesh.

Nymphadora had quite some trouble sleeping too, and it wasn't just the hours of endless torture she had endured the day before and the endless ringing in her ears from the screaming. In her dreams, flashes of Bellatrix on top of her, kissing her passionately, sliding her fingers in and out of- "No!" Nymphadora exclaimed. She was shocked, thinking about Bellatrix Lestrange like _that_. She knew she lusted for Bellatrix, but she wasn't weak enough yet to succumb, she was livid at what she had done to her in the past few days. She wouldn't be surprised if Bellatrix wanted the same thing from her, after all, everyone knew that woman was as mad as a hatter. Nymphadora was exhausted from all the stress of what she'd been going through the past couple of days so she fell back asleep on the mouldy mattress.

Meanwhile, Bellatrix got out of bed and looked in the mirror, examining her body. "Who could ever resist me?" she thought, looking at her perfect body, which was toned but not too much. She was pure ivory white, Bellatrix was never fond of the sun. Her eyes followed her stomach to her perfect breasts, which were full and voluptuous, porcelain just like the rest of her beautiful body. She got dressed into a black dress, with a knee high skirt with fancy ruffles at the back and an elegant wine coloured slightly overbust corset which highlighted her slim feminine curves and made her perky breasts show ample cleavage beneath the black low-cut top she wore under it all. She slipped on her knee high leather stiletto boots and strode down the hall towards the dungeon-like room that Nymphadora was being kept in.

"Get up!" she screamed at Nymphadora as she slammed the door shut. Nymphadora gasped as she snapped out of her pain-induced sleep coma, her ears still ringing and her whole body shaking from the bitter cold. She sat up slightly, propping herself up on her shaking hands. She looked frightfully pale and unhealthy, she hadn't eaten for three days. Bellatrix looked disdainfully down at her whilst blocking out the pang in her chest at just being near her, it saddened her a little. She, Bellatrix Lestrange, was not one for sentimentalism.

Looking upon Nymphadora's fragile, unhealthy state, Bellatrix walked quickly back down the hall after slamming the heavy bedroom door shut and walked into the large kitchen. A feeble, bald house-elf greeted her politely as she walked in (and to which she greeted back with a stinging jinx). She waved her wand and a packet of cigarettes appeared on the table, she took one out the packet and lit it up, taking a long drag. She picked up the Daily Prophet from the table and sneered with disgust as she looked at the front page's headline.

_**THE DARK LORD OF THE DANCE**_

_The annual Magic Festive Ball held in the tiny wizarding community of Stumpsfordshire is proud to present a new main act performed by the Magical Theatre Arts professional dancers and a few renowned wizard actors and actresses. The director told us that this year, he will be making the usual faerie-tale theme a lot more dark. It is said it will be about You-Know-Who and his rise to power, a little mockery about the absurdity of an evil, powerful man striving to be a magical dictator in our modern wizarding society. The magical musical features Bert Grumble as You-Know-Who himself, Fenwick Hogarth as headmaster Albus Dumbledore and Miranda Giddifink as Bellatrix Les-_

"FUCKING HELL!" she exclaimed as she slammed the paper onto the table. She was furious, they had managed to throw her in Azkaban for 14 years, reveal secret information about her family and now mock her and the Dark Lord in some tacky little wizard musical. Her and her family were already a laughing stock to most of wizarding Britain. But it didn't matter, they were wealthy, aristocratic and powerful and she didn't care about peoples opinions, she wasn't allowed to walk down the street without a disguise anyway. She threw the Daily Prophet in the bin, grabbed a loaf of bread and gave the trembling house elf one last threatening look before walking back to the decrepit room. She threw the loaf at Nymphadora, who was sitting up holding her side with a look of extreme discomfort on her face, she took the loaf next to her in her hands and quickly looked up at Bellatrix, who was looking down at her, but not as arrogant as she usually did. Bellatrix, looking at Nymphadora, had no idea what to feel.

She bolted the door again and left Nymphadora there, she had food and water. Returning to her room, Bellatrix undressed and put on a black silk dressing gown over her underwear, stubbed the cigarette out, grabbed a bottle of Fire Whiskey from the cabinet and sat at her mahogany vanity dresser, taking shot after shot, trying to block out her own perpetual pain. For an hour she sat to herself drunkenly staring into the mirror, talking, shouting, screaming, crying, mumbling to herself. After that, she lay on her bed, feeling so hollow, so empty, so cold. Her dark makeup smeared across her cheeks. She decided she needed a warm bath.

In the extravagant bathroom, she waved her wand at the grand hot tub-like bath and it filled instantly with hot water. She lit up another cigarette, took off her remaining robes and clumsily got in the bath. Exhaling with relief, she lay back in the water calmly, holding a straight razor, admiring it's sharpness and looking at her dark, beautiful eyes in the reflection of it's silver gaze. She put down the cigarette, and with a sharp cut she dragged it across her forearm, she wanted to feel this pain, she was tired of being numb. The blood seeped into the water, she felt dizzy. She put the razor down, lay back even more into the warm water and eventually, drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three, The Fifth Day

**_Suffering For Desire_**

**Chapter Three. The Fifth Day, of Cold and Understanding.**

She was awoken suddenly, being shaken. She coughed and vomited out a sickly amount of water. A wand was pointed into her throat and a hoarse male voice shouted "Bella! Bella!" A rough hand slapped her across the face and she gasped, sitting up quickly to face her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange.

"What the _fuck _did you do Bella?!" he snarled at her. "You tried to fucking kill yourself?!"

"What?! N…no!" she stuttered, shivering wildly "I was d…drunk…"

She seen the wide cut across her arm, gasped and quickly slapped a hand over it.

"What?! You were drunk?! Well you nearly fucking died that's what!" she shouted at her. She managed to get up and pull her dressing gown on, then ran through into her bedroom, tears running down her face.

Rodolphus came in minutes later to find her sitting on her bed, cradling her knees, crying, a stream of tears running down her face dripping onto her porcelain skin. Rodolphus sat down next to her. She pointed her wand at the gash and it healed instantly.

"Look, I'm sor-" before he could finish a pallid hand struck him across the face. He froze with shock. Bellatrix turned fierce and screamed "GET OUT! You bastard! How _dare_ you?!" he scurried towards the door and with one last malevolent glance he said "I won't be coming back, you hateful bitch". and left Bellatrix to lie on her bed, sobbing. She never liked her husband much after they got married, and now, she positively hated him.

In the early hours that night, without saying a word. She tied Nymphadora to a chair and magically poured cold water over her. Nymphadora gasped and panted, the room was still freezing. She untied her and left her there sobbing on the chair.

The only time she wasn't satisfied with another's misery.

* * *

When she walked into the dank room in the morning, another cigarette dangling from her long pale fingers. Nymphadora was lying dozing on the mattress, her limp form shaking with the freezing cold. Bellatrix sighed, exhaling the smoke and crouched down next to her. She traced a hand through Nymphadora's hair that had turned black from the stress, her once silky hair was like a mood ring. Bellatrix didn't feel like torturing her, she felt an emptiness inside, cold and hollow. Nymphadora was stirring between waking fully up again and drifting off back to sleep. Bellatrix didn't want to wake her, she was busy looking at her peaceful white face, silently bruised, darkened patches around her eyes from the suffering. She moved her face closer to Nymphadora's and traced a finger along her delicate cheekbone. Nymphadora was awake, but could feel Bellatrix there and decided not to open her eyes. She heard the screaming last night, of a frustrated Bellatrix in the mirror, and the whole of her argument with Rodolphus. Although she was furious at the torture Bellatrix had put her through, Nymphadora could understand, Bellatrix was isolated, her husband had left, Narcissa was sunken in her own depression plus she wouldn't talk to her after she nearly got Draco killed in an assignment, her Lord had disappeared away to Europe again. Her grand country house and filthy blood-traitor niece that she was keeping as a slave were the only things she had left.

Nymphadora opened her eyes but Bellatrix remained close to her, as Nymphadora knew she was there she wasn't startled by her. They both stared into each other's eyes, Nymphadora's a warmer green, Bellatrix's a warmer chocolatey brown. Their breath rattled out in a translucent steam in the bitter cold air of the room, this was the most comfortable both of them had felt in the past few days. After a few minutes Bellatrix stood up and offered a hand out to Nymphadora, she didn't know what to think but accepted Bellatrix's hand and stood up with her anyway, it was the most inviting she'd ever seen her be.


	4. Chapter Four, The Sixth Day

**Suffering For Desire**

**Chapter Four. The Sixth Day, the Awakening of Suppressed Lust.**

* * *

The days of torture, pain, discomfort and misery had taken a toll on Nymphadora, Bellatrix had to support her to help her walk into the kitchen. Once she assisted her in sitting down at the table, she ordered the house-elf to get her a glass of water and a sandwich. Nymphadora wolfed down what she had been given, without any politeness, though Bellatrix didn't care, she just stared helplessly at the floor, pondering what would happen next. For once she didn't look down upon Nymphadora for being a half-blood traitor, she felt herself warm up to her, the sentimental creeping into her. She was confused about how to handle it, ever since she became a Death Eater, got stuck in a loveless marriage and given up on hope and happiness she began to thrive on the pain and misery of others, which had turned her into a complete wicked and despicable person. Feeling warm, and loving to another human being, especially her filthy half-blood niece, was very strange and unusual, but the truth was, she was starting to like it.

Finally, someone spoke. It was Bellatrix, her demeanour was cold and fragile and her tone wasn't dripping with disdain like it usually was toward Nymphadora.

She took a deep breath and said "Oh Dora, you look… dreadful." she looked up into Nymphadora's eyes, they caught hers, she didn't mind her calling her Dora. She was listening, the ringing in her ears from the torture and screaming had stopped. She bowed her head and made a slight nod. Bellatrix got up, she preferred silence to awkward small talk. She took Nymphadora's hand again and walked her down the hall to the large bathroom where the water from the night before was still there, stone cold, in the bath. Bellatrix waved her wand at the water and it instantly changed back into clean, fresh, hot water. She turned around and looked at Nymphadora, who had her head hung down and stood there shaking a little, then she gave a fleeting look at Bellatrix, who turned her back to give Nymphadora a _little_ privacy. Nymphadora removed her damp t-shirt slowly and winced in pain, the bruises on her torso made it difficult to undress. She managed to get it off, Bellatrix glanced at her.

"She truly is an attractive young woman" thought Bellatrix, looking at her slim toned body. She turned her head instantly when Nymphadora gave her an awkward yet seductive look. She was trying hard to get her dirty jeans off when she stopped struggling because of the pain. Bellatrix turned around and looked at her.

"Sit down" she said softly, nodding at a small chair next to the bath. Nymphadora sat down and Bellatrix waved her wand at her jeans which slid off her long, slim legs easily. She was left in her underwear, Bellatrix couldn't help but gaze at her perfect body, fragile and delicate from what she had endured over the last few days. Nymphadora noticed that Bellatrix was staring, which made her blush, there was something thrilling about having Bellatrix watch her, she started to take off her bra, slowly undoing the clip, sliding the straps down her arms then dropping it off revealing perky, voluptuous breasts. Bellatrix could feel her lacy panties starting to dampen.

"Ooh, lovely" Bellatrix thought, she hadn't seen young, perky breasts since sixth year, this was the most excitement she'd had since before she got imprisoned in Azkaban. Nymphadora started slowly removing her panties and blushed even more as she caught Bellatrix's stare, glazed over with lust. She removed her panties completely, showing off a tuft of bright pink hair between her legs, matching her shoulder length tresses. Bellatrix licked her lips at the sight of Nymphadora's beautifully tempting naked body. She stepped into the bath and gasped as the hot water surrounded her delicate, bruised skin. Bellatrix smiled at her and looked in the mirror, she looked terrible too, her make up had smudged down her face from the crying, her hair dishevelled and not deliberately untidy like it normally was. She walked over to the side of the bath and removed her dressing gown and underwear. Nymphadora opened her eyes and gaped, open mouthed as she witnessed Bellatrix Lestrange's slim naked body slip into the water beside her, her hot ragged breath on her neck, smelling her scent. She immediately forgot her anger and gave into the arousal, she could not fight it any longer. Soft fingers touched her waist and felt her slim curves, she could feel herself getting even more excited. Bellatrix was already fully aroused as she explored Nymphadora's taut body and kissed her neck. Her fervent hands down at Nymphadora's heated centre, sliding two fingers inside her and rubbing her clit making her moan. She turned around in the water to face Bellatrix, who was still fingering her. They kissed each other passionately, slipping their hot tongues into each other's mouths and moaning as Nymphadora started fondling Bellatrix's smooth breasts, playing with her erect nipples. She lay back against the bath and Bellatrix went on top of her, kissing her violently and moving her hands up and down her wet body. Nymphadora went to speak but Bellatrix quickly put a delicate finger on her lips.

"Shhh" she took Nymphadora's hand and hey both got out the bath, dripping wet _everywhere_. She led her down the hallway into her grand bedroom and pointed at the big four-poster bed. Nymphadora looked over at it until Bellatrix grabbed her and threw her onto the bed. "Sit" she said sharply while she walked over to a set of mahogany drawers and pulled out a collar and leash from one of the drawers. Nymphadora obeyed her order and lay on the bed, gagging for the next round, thoughts of Bellatrix spanking her gently while pleasuring herself, handcuffing her to the bed and fucking her wildly with her fingers flashed through her mind, keeping her arousal at it's peak. Bellatrix stood next to the bed and looked at her, fragile yet tempting, beaten yet sexy. She licked her lips and crawled onto the bed slowly, staring at Nymphadora, her eyes still glazed over with lust. Nymphadora lay on the bed while Bellatrix kneeled over her and stroked her face and jaw line.

"You're beautiful" she said, then leant down and kissed her. Nymphadora didn't say anything, just looked up at Bellatrix, admiring her beauty. Bellatrix kissed her neck softly, then bit it with the right amount of pressure so that the pain and pleasure would mix, it made Nymphadora moan softly. She then started kissing down her chest, stopping at her breasts to look at them and smile lustfully. She kissed down her stomach, oh so slowly. Teasing her, making her writhe.

"Come on Bella, please" Nymphadora screamed in her mind, she wanted her to pleasure her beyond anything, but she was taking her time in doing so. Every kiss was so good, but so teasing. Slowly making her way down her body, she was finally down to her silken tresses. At last! Bellatrix looked up at her and giggled, then flicked her tongue over Nymphadora's swollen clit. She moaned out loud in awaited pleasure while Bellatrix caressed her inflamed nub with her hot tongue, thrusting a finger inside her and hitting her highest spot of pleasure. She was hard and fast, but unusually gentle. She knew Nymphadora was still fragile. A hot, heavy minute passed and she let out a final scream as she came over Bellatrix's hand and mouth, who then licked up her juices and crawled up, panting, to kiss her passionately. Nymphadora sighed and smiled, no one had made her come like that, ever.

A few minutes passed, and Bellatrix smiled and said "Hmm, my turn" and with a wink she sat up and grabbed the collar and leash from next to Nymphadora and put it on her securely.

"You're _mine_ now" she said seductively with a giggle whilst pulling on the chain of the leash. A few days ago that would have scared Nymphadora, but now she was starting to love being Bellatrix's little pet. Bellatrix sat there and giggled, watching her new play-thing lie there. She crawled over her and straddled her, in position whilst firmly holding the leash. Nymphadora kissed her dampened, warm spot playfully, making Bellatrix moan in desire, she tightened her grip, Nymphadora knew what she meant by that and swirled her tongue around her arousal-enlarged clit. Bellatrix groaned out in pleasure, tightening her grip again on the leash. Nymphadora held her thighs tightly and roughly ate out her pussy. Bellatrix kneeled up a little so she could stick two fingers in there and pistoned them in and out until-

"Uuuuuuuuuuugghhhh!"

Her orgasm dripped out onto Nymphadora's face who lay there smiling and panting. This was much more fun than the Cruciatus curse she thought.


	5. Chapter Five, The First Morning After

**_Suffering For Desire_**

Chapter Five. The First Morning After.

* * *

In the morning, Nymphadora awoke alone, her body was paralyzed for a moment until the aching pain from the nights before kicked in. Images from last night flashed through her mind of Bellatrix Lestrange writhing in pleasure, naked and lying on top of her. This was all too strange. Was this a dream?

She finally got up and picked up a black dressing gown draped over the end of the grand bed and put it on. She walked out the room and down the hall into the kitchen where Bellatrix was sitting at the table in her underwear looking dishevelled, reading the Daily Prophet and smoking a cigarette whilst the house-elf cooked breakfast. She looked up at Nymphadora.

"Well someone had a rough night" she said with a giggle and slightly stuck her tongue out biting it. Nymphadora blushed and sat down at the table where an empty mug instantly filled with coffee, she drank it and sighed with relief.

"Don't haste with that breakfast you stupid filthy elf!" Bellatrix screamed at the trembling house-elf, who dropped a spatula on the marble floor, which made Bellatrix sneer even more. She turned to her and said "Don't mind if I call you Dora do you?"

"No" she said. Usually she didn't like people calling her by her first name, but with Bellatrix it felt natural, probably because the noble pure-blood lady cursed the Tonks name. She looked at the timid elf and opened her mouth as to speak in a curious way.

"Why… why doesn't he use magic?" Bellatrix turned her head around quickly.

"Hmm? Oh, I make him do it manually, so he works harder, no slacking in my manor!" she let out a cackle which made Dora jump, then she smiled a little, she was going to have to get used to the madness of this incredibly beautiful woman. She sighed as she thought;

"This is going to be awkward with the Order, they'll _never_ find out about this, what the fuck am I going to do? Stay here and be Bella's little pet? Join the fucking Death Eaters, I'll never do that! Well, it's probably not too bad…" as she looked up she seen that Bellatrix was leaning over the frightened house-elf as she babbled at it and waved her wand menacingly, threatening it and screaming in wicked laughter as she made it dance while she wiggled her wand madly at the poor creature. Dora sighed and walked over to Bellatrix who shouted "COOK THE FUCKING BREAKFAST!" in her harsh London accent at the house elf who immediately obeyed. She turned around and put her arms around Dora, who could immediately feel the fleeting cold from Bellatrix's slim body, so chilling yet strangely welcoming. Bellatrix moved her face closer to Dora's ear;

"Run along to the bedroom, I'll have a surprise for you, my slave" she whispered then giggled. Dora smiled then released from the cold embrace. She walked out the kitchen while an evilly smirking Bellatrix waved goodbye and then turned to give the house elf more grief about the breakfast.

In the bedroom, Dora lay on the bed, repeating last night in her head. It all seemed so bizarre. Bellatrix Lestrange was torturing her horribly one minute, then fucking her wildly the next. In her mind it was confusing, the world seemed fake and simulated, but she could feel everything. The pain and misery, the desire and lust, the suffering, the pleasure. It was reality to her, yet it felt like a dream.

She lay back on the luxury bed and closed her eyes. "I'd rather feel the pleasure than the pain" she thought then started to think about Bellatrix's apparent surprise. She had punished her in pain, but she felt that she was rewarding her with pleasure, rewarding _herself_ with the pleasures of Dora. She was _suffering for desire_.

As soon as she was getting into her intricate fantasy she was immediately torn out of it, a scream was heard, and it was Bellatrix.

"NO!… you fucker! GET OUT!"

"I WILL NOT BELLA! THIS IS MY HOUSE TOO!"

Dora sat up on the bed, shocked and confused. It sounded like Rodolphus had came back and it was not going down well with Bellatrix. She heard hurried, heavy footsteps storming down the hall coming towards the bedroom and immediately knew what was happening. She quickly got off the bed and desperately looked around the large room, there was an open fire place, a desk, vanity dresser, chest of drawers, a walk-in-wardrobe and an old looking large dark mahogany cupboard. She hurried up to the end of the room to the cupboard.

"There better not be a fucking boggart in here" she said quietly to herself as she climbed into the old dingy cupboard, it smelled stale, like the cold, dank room that Bellatrix kept her in previously.

Rodolphus stormed into the room followed by Bellatrix, screeching at him.

"What makes you think you can just saunter back into here after I told you to fuck off?!"

"I came back for something… something very important." His voice had calmed and his dark eyes were glazed with a hint of fear.

"Well then… what is it you need?" Bellatrix inquired, her voice insanely had a quirk of sarcasm.

"It is… something the Dark Lord acquired. He doesn't know that I found it, and he'll be damn well pleased that it was found!" as he said this Bellatrix's face lit up, her eyes glowed and a mad smirk crept onto her face.

"Where…" her eyebrow raised in wicked curiosity "where is this… thing, the Dark Lord wants?" her words were breathy, she wanted something he could tell. He had played these games with her before.

"I'm not telling you, I know that you want it as much as I do, for the honour of your… _Lord_" he spat out the last word. She sent him a deathly glare. "I'm not moving from this room, you'll show me where it is" she hissed. He took a step towards her and she stood her ground.

Dora watched all this through a tiny gap in the cupboard door.

"Oh shit, my wand is in the kitchen" thought Bellatrix whilst Rodolphus took his wand out his robes and pointed it at her.

"Oh, like you would _really_ point that at me!" she exclaimed, the sarcasm clumsily hiding the panic in her voice. Her chest risen and fell and her eyes were wide, her coal black eyes shining in defence. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed her roughly by the throat, she tried to break free but he was too strong. He forced her to the ground, on his knees, wand pointed into her forehead. Her heart was pounding, she couldn't breathe, she knew what was going to happen, she was too weak to do anything, she tightly shut her eyes, she had to accept it. Bellatrix Lestrange was being dominated.

Dora's heart was pounding too, she had to help her but she was even more weak. If Bellatrix was being overpowered by him then Dora would surely be defeated. She had to think fast. He was about to-

"_AVADA KED-" _The cupboard door swung open, there was a clink of metal, a scream, and then a thud.

Then everything was silent.


	6. Chapter Six, Murder 'n Sex in Cold Blood

**_Suffering For Desire_**

**Chapter Six, Murder and Sex in Cold Blood.**

There was three bodies. One slumped on the floor, blood still trickling from the large gash in its head. Another one was sitting awkwardly next to the corpse, frozen with shock, eyes wide open. The other was knelt on the floor, holding a bloody fire-poker, panting with rage, a disturbed look etched on her face.

Bellatrix looked at Dora, her lips opened, she was speechless.

"Th… Thank you." she managed to mutter out, Dora had just saved her life. She fell on her hands and knees and crawled over to Dora, who dropped the poker on the floor and fell onto Bellatrix in a tight hug.

"I… I've never killed anyone before" she whispered aghast into Bellatrix's ear.

"Shh" Bellatrix said as she stroked Dora's hair and held her in a comforting embrace, she had never comforted anyone like this ever since she was very young and her sisters had been upset. Dora felt unfamiliar with this, _Bellatrix Lestrange _was comforting her. It felt good, she enjoyed it, strange as it seemed.

Tears dripped onto Bellatrix's welcoming shoulder, she held her head closer to her, it was the one time Dora could feel a warmth from the malevolent woman. Tears streamed down her face onto Bellatrix's bare shoulder, she didn't mind. Dora took her head away from Bellatrix's shoulder and gazed deeply into her dark eyes, there was tears there too. Before she knew it Bellatrix's mouth met hers in a deep, passionate kiss, wet from the tears. She broke the kiss and looked into Dora's green eyes, then smiled and giggled, which made Dora do the same. Suddenly a groan could be heard. The two women jumped with fright. It was Rodolphus, he wasn't quite dead yet.

He was moving, groaning in pain and his legs were twitching awkwardly. Bellatrix started panting, wide-eyed. She grabbed the fire-poker from beside Dora and slammed the pointed edge on the side of it hard into Rodolphus' head. He groaned louder in pain. She forcefully ripped the poker from his head, the pointed edge was lodged in his skull and removing it with such force made a sickening cracking sound as blood and bits of bone and brain spilled out onto the carpet. She screamed in anger and brought the deadly weapon down on his head again and again until blood was spattered across her face and half-naked body.

Dora watched in horror, her body was stiff and frozen with shock and her face contorted in disgust. After about ten heavy blows to her late husband's head, Bellatrix stopped, her chest risen and fell rapidly, her ultra dark eyes shining and wide in fury.

Her head snapped around to look at Dora, who had recovered a little from the shock and could move again. She had to admit looking at the blood-spattered Bellatrix, that she was damn well sexy when mad and covered, half-naked, in blood. Bellatrix smiled insanely, her eyes still as wide, then let out a loud harsh cackle. Dora smiled and giggled then laughed loudly with Bellatrix, who dropped the poker and knelt down to her, putting her arm around her and kissing her again, their hot tongues meeting each other. Dora lay in a puddle on the blood-soaked carpet whilst Bellatrix was on top of her, kissing and biting her neck softly. Dora let out a soft moan as she did so and let her hands roam Bellatrix's smooth porcelain back and dragged her nails down her back, making Bellatrix tilt her head back and bite her lip in pleasure.

She kneeled upright and reached back to undo her bra clip and slid it off to give Dora a view of her full, round breasts and could hardly suppress a moan as Dora fondled her nipples softly. She lay over her again and untied her dressing gown, she was completely naked under there. Bellatrix licked her lips as she gazed lustfully at Dora's slim naked body and leaned down to kiss and nibble her voluptuous breasts, slowly teasing her nipples with her tongue making Dora give out a deep, lustful groan.

Bellatrix's hand was sliding slowly up Dora's thigh until it found her moist centre. She bit her lip as Bellatrix rubbed her hand up her slit and rubbed her sensitive nub making her gasp in a surprise wave of electric pleasure. They kissed eagerly, hot tongues wrestling with each other as Bellatrix slid a finger inside her and moved it around her velvet walls hitting that spot that felt so good. She moaned loudly. Bellatrix's mouth travelled to her neck, kissing it roughly then biting it hard which made her gasp with pain then immediate pleasure as she shoved two more fingers inside her, wriggling them around, in and out of her forcing a gasped breathy moan. She sucked her neck roughly leaving a raw, red mark on her jugular then looked at it, admiring the mark she had made on her girl. Her pet.

They stared into each others eyes, Bellatrix's intense dark ones and Dora's enchanting green ones. Creating a magical sensation deep inside each other's hearts. Strange and wonderful. Beautiful and secretly forbidden. The world was against them at that moment. They were their own world. They were the queens of pleasure and desire.

She cried in joy as Bellatrix thrust her fingers in and out of her dripping cunt. They shared another passionate kiss until Bellatrix broke it, to reach down and give her burning clit a swift lick that made her cry in pleasure even more, her entire being shuddered in ecstasy beyond anything any man could do. Bellatrix was astonished this girl hadn't contracted in orgasm yet.

Dora was so deliciously close to climax as Bellatrix rapidly pumped her three fingers in and out of her sopping entrance, the wetness mixing with the blood soaking through the robe from the carpet. Bellatrix bent down and swirled her tongue over Dora's clit as she came, a scream drawling out whilst Bellatrix continued to roughly pleasure her, dragging her orgasm out, causing her to scream louder. Bellatrix smirked evilly at the sight and sound of the woman before her writhing in ecstasy. It made her body tingle and sent her senses spiralling. Now _this_ was the fulfilment that she lived for.

Once Bellatrix's arm was too tired, she lay on Dora who was almost paralyzed by the pleasure. She managed to put her arms around Bellatrix and held her blood stained body close to her, the rusty smell swirled around her senses. Bellatrix kissed her softly and stroked her brunette hair.

"You're beautiful" she said as he looked deeply into her green eyes, then she kissed her softly again and stood up. Both of them had completely forgotten about the corpse lying two feet way from them. Once Bellatrix got up the smell hit her.

"Oh for Hecate sake that's fucking disgusting!" she exclaimed as she got a sight of her mutilated husband lying on the floor, his gluey brains smushed into the carpet. She walked out the door and strode gracefully down the hall into the kitchen where she grabbed her wand and a cigarette.

"_Incendio" _she lit the cigarette and took a long drag, sat down on one of the chairs and exhaled with needed relief. The frail house elf approached her with caution, ignoring the fact her breasts were exposed and she was covered in blood.

"an owl delivered a letter for you a little while ago madam" it croaked. She snatched it from its hands and ripped the wax seal off.

_My Bella,_

_I am alive and well. I have been dealing with our European matters for much too long. I also have the feeling that your husband may not be with us anymore. I shall write again soon._

_- Sincerely, Your Master._

Her heart leapt, her beloved Dark Lord was 'alive' and well. She also felt a pang of fear, it was she that had killed Rodolphus, one of his loyal followers. And she didn't know where that… thing that he desired for was. Rodolphus hadn't managed to find it without trying to kill her. She also hadn't disposed of her niece, but how could she do that? She was starting to feel something deep for her. She knew that the Dark Lord would punish her horribly if he knew about all this. He was practically psychic and she wasn't his faithful little Bella anymore.

"Something has to change" she thought.


	7. Chapter Seven, Magic and Fashion

**_Suffering For Desire_**

**Chapter Seven. Magic and Fashion.**

* * *

Dora had managed to get herself off the sodden blood-soaked floor and walk to the bathroom. She threw the filthy blood and cum soaked dressing gown down on the marble floor and walked up to the bath. The water from last night was still there. She wasn't sure how to figure the grand bath out, the row of taps didn't have anything that seemed to turn them on. She touched them to see if anything would happen.

"Do you need help with that, sexy?" Bellatrix said seductively, standing at the door leaning with her wand hand arm on the frame, smirking at the naked woman in front of her. Her voice was content and calm, but with that hint of mischief that she always had. She had a cigarette hanging between her fingers, she brought it up to her lips and inhaled it, her perfect cheekbones stood out as she did so.

"Um, yes" Dora said, smiling. Bellatrix looked so sexy with her cigarette she thought. Like she's some dominatrix about to stub it out on her slave. She walked over to the bath's edge and put the cigarette between her luscious lips then bent over to pull the closest of the many plugs out the bottom of the bath. Dora knew she could have done that magically but it gave her a perfect view of her perky ass in those tight black laced panties, she just stood there, licked her lips and smiled admiringly at Bellatrix's sexiness.

She pulled the plug out and waved her wand so the rest of them popped out the bath with a funny sound and giggled childishly. Dora giggled too, she was starting to love this woman's quirkiness.

She walked stylishly over to Bellatrix and put her arms around her as the water drained from the bath. They both watched in silence, the water slowly swirl around the plug holes. It was peaceful, they felt that there was no need for sound. They just stood there, in a silent embrace. Bellatrix sighed as the water finally drained and made a slurping sound. She waved her wand with a solemn look on her face, filling the tub with fresh, hot water, mourning the silence that just passed.

Dora climbed in and lay back in the water. Bellatrix stood for a minute, her expression blank, then smiled at nothing She slipped the remaining piece of clothing she had on down her legs and stepped out of them. She sighed again as she got in the bath with Dora. They both lay at different sides of the bath, staring at the high ceiling and drifting off into their blank minds, it seemed seconds has passed, but they had lay there for about ten minutes before they both looked back to the room, into each other's eyes. A subtle cigarette butt floated past Dora. Her eyes flickered to it, Bellatrix did the same. They both looked back into each other's eyes and immediately burst out in fits of giggles that soon turned into manic laughter. They were connected emotionally now, magical, strangely telepathic.

Dora started to wash the blood from her body, Bellatrix washed her blood-spattered face but most of the blood from her body had soaked into the water. She took out a much needed cigarette out of an almost empty pack next to the bath side then lit it with her wand and lay back in the water, watching Dora intently. Studying the way she bathed gracefully as if no one was there. She inhaled deeply and lain back relaxing, exhaling her stress.

Her conscience was almost gone, she could murder, torture and cause pain, never feel remorse. But her heart was forever strong within her, she could feel a love in her growing again. Much more stronger than her love for the Dark Lord. It was her own masochistic love for herself, for Dora, and for the remaining part of her broken soul.

As Dora lay in the bath, she had to wonder.

"Bella, why did you change so suddenly?"

Bellatrix looked at her and said. "Darling, life should be beautiful. My only regret is that my life has had too much long time suffering in it, to me, and other people. It's a slow way to die. And I just want to make my remaining time as pleasurable as possible, make them as beautiful as possible. I've realised now, you helped me with that." She smiled at her in a way that did show her true beauty. Dora knew how strikingly beautiful Bellatrix was on the outside, but she had never thought that she could be so secretly beautiful on the inside.

Dora looked down into the water as she let a tear flow down her cheek and let a smile slide onto her face as Bellatrix finished her poetic truth. She never knew that she, _Bellatrix Lestrange_ had a beautiful sensitive side.

Bellatrix's dark eyes shimmered with tears. She leaned over to the other side of the bath and held out her hand. Dora took her invite and got out the bath with her.

"Hmm, we should get you some clothes" said Bellatrix, looking Dora up and down smirking. Dora smiled, she had always admired Bellatrix's fashion sense, it was gothic, yet so classy. She was excited to see what was in her wardrobe.

Bellatrix led her through the hall into a small alcove where she tapped the wall with her wand and said "_Helenass melonus_". A narrow spiral staircase appeared inside the wall, where they walked up, it was very long, and to Dora, it never seemed to end.

At last, they were at the top where Bellatrix casually kicked the door open and a long room appeared. There were windows at the end with thick fancy drapes over them blocking out most of the daylight, rays of sun illuminated in strips in the grey room. There was sofas and a small coffee table in the middle of the room. Near the windows, piles of clean underwear and dresses, tops, skirts and corsets were strewn around laxly. There was a riding crop next to the door which Bellatrix picked up and held firmly.

"My name is Bella, I am the mistress of the wardrobe. Try on whatever you want, but if I don't agree with it, I _will_ punish you!" said Bellatrix with a wicked giggle. Dora was the same size as her, which made it much easier. Bellatrix walked over to a pile of underwear and pulled out and put on a lacy pair of black and white striped panties and some seamed stockings and suspenders. She rummaged through the pile again.

"Hmm, I think you would suit these" she said to Dora with a wink. She pulled out a pair of purple panties with black lace and similar thigh-high stockings and suspenders which Dora put on without haste whilst Bellatrix sat on a chair and put on a black leather corset that she tight-laced to make her waist noticeably small yet sexy.

Dora started rummaging through the clothes pile too, she found a black bra which she was about to put on when Bellatrix stopped her.

"Uh-uh, that's not the one. I must punish you now." She said seductively and giggled. Dora giggled and blushed.

"Bend over" she said smoothly, with a hint of dominance in her voice. Dora bent over slightly next to her.

"I said bend over properly, bitch!" she grabbed Dora by the arm and heaved her over her lap so she was in a vulnerable position. She cackled and brought the whip down on Dora's ass, she groaned in pain, but it was a strange pleasure. She liked it.

"Are you going to follow proper fashion?" Bellatrix growled.

"Hmm… maybe" Dora said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh… Very well then" with a flick of the wrist she sharply whipped Dora's ass again making her gasp out a moan and bite her lip.

"I think I know now… mistress" Dora said innocently. Bellatrix laughed evilly and let her fall onto her knees, breathless and smiling madly, satisfied, she liked that pain. She liked being dominated by her mistress.

Bellatrix picked up the matching bra for the purple laced panties. She threw them to Dora who put it on. Bellatrix poked around the pile again and found a short leather skirt. She put it on, smiling to acknowledge Dora's lust-covered stare.

She sat back down on the chair and watched Dora carefully as she looked through the clothes pile for a skirt. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her as she found a dress lying next to the chair, a short, low cut black dress which would cling to ones curves nicely.

Dora picked up a ruffled skirt and looked up at Bellatrix, waiting for her approval.

"mm-hmm-hmm" she laughed. "No." she snapped her fingers and pointed at her lap. Dora climbed on again. The whip snapped down on her ass again, making her moan in pain- induced pleasure. Bellatrix rubbed the tender spot she whipped soothingly, to Dora it felt so good, to feel Bellatrix make her feel better.

Bellatrix grabbed her by the hair and brought her head closer to her. She put her mouth close to Dora's ear.

"_only the one who inflicts the pain, can take it away" _Bellatrix whispered in her ear, then kissed her cheek before bringing the whip mercilessly down on Dora's lower back, making her gasp at the pain. Bellatrix bent down and kissed the raw red mark on Dora's back, soothing it with her strangely cool tongue, sending a tingling sensation straight to the whipped area. It was a pleasure Dora hadn't experienced before, she loved it and wanted more.

Bellatrix roughly flicked the whip down on Dora's ass again, being so dominant was starting to arouse her, she could feel her new pair of panties starting to dampen.

Once she felt that Dora had taken enough, she ordered her to get off her lap and threw the black dress at her. She put it on whilst Bellatrix put on a long coat with a corset back to it and fastened the front that was tight, letting the long ruffled back hang down and stop at her knees, showing off her long, slender legs and stockings.

She took Dora's arm and walked over to a full-length mirror attached to the wall.

"You look _fabulous_, darling" Bellatrix said whilst holding Dora and stroking her hair, her compliment making her blush.

"Not as fabulous as you" she smiled.

"Hmm, well, of course" she grinned evilly and stuck her tongue out a little bit, biting it like she usually did. Oh they were having fun.


	8. Chapter Eight, Under the Table

**_Suffering For Desire_**

**Chapter Eight. Under the Table.**

* * *

Bellatrix and Dora were seated in the kitchen. The house elf was finally getting around to making that breakfast. Bellatrix was sitting, coffee and cigarette in hand, humming to herself whilst Dora sat in her own little world, she had completely forgotten about the torture Bellatrix had put her through before, and also the future. What would happen? Was she going to carry on living like this with Bella? What are the Order doing? Do they think she is dead? How are her family coping? None of these questions were near her mind at this moment. She was lost in a new life. She was hardly the woman named "Tonks" like she was before. No, she was almost back to her original roots, she was a Black now.

She came out of her fantasy world, all about Bellatrix, she was infatuated now, enchanted. She wanted Bellatrix more than anyone else. She had Bellatrix, well, Bellatrix had her, but to be practically owned by her was just as satisfying.

She remembered that outfit that Bellatrix was wearing. The tight corset, the lovely stockings that came up just past her knees. The super short leather skirt. She wanted her there in that kitchen, she needed her right then.

Bellatrix sighed and exhaled the smoke from her cigarette then stubbed it out in the ashtray.

"Oh come on Jobby, hurry up!" she said assertively to the house-elf. "I haven't eaten in two bloody da- ooh"

Soft hands touched her upper leg and traced slowly upwards, soft lips kissed the inside of her thigh. Teeth oh so gently nipped at her skin, teasing her, making her aroused.

Bellatrix looked under the table, Dora was under there, her mouth close to her heated centre, getting her even more moist as she put her hand up to the thin, dampened fabric of her panties and rubbed her up and down whilst she slowly kissed and nibbled her thigh. Bellatrix groaned in anticipation and opened her legs even more so Dora could access her. She pushed Bellatrix's skirt up and slowly, with her teeth, dragged her damp panties down to her knees then let them drop to her feet.

Bellatrix sat upright in her chair whilst the house-elf continued to cook the bacon and eggs.

"Lunch is ready madam" it croaked.

"About time, stick them over he- ohhhhh" Dora flicked her tongue over her clit making her eyelids flutter in a sudden wave of pleasure. The house-elf walked over to the table with a plate of bacon and eggs and put it in front of her.

"There you go madam." It bowed and stood there for a second. Bellatrix's demeanour was strange, not disdainful as it usually was. She hung her head down and her breath was heavy and ragged.

"Are you alright madam?" it inquired, looking at Bellatrix, who sat there flustered as Dora continued to lick and nibble at her swollen nub. She pushed a solitary finger inside her and moved it around, hitting that perfect spot within.

Bellatrix attempted to stifle a moan. "Mmm, uh… yes, n-now go away!"

"As you wish madam" it hoarsely said then tottered away into another room. As soon as it left Bellatrix let out a pleasured squeal after keeping it all in, keeping her dignity.

She lay back in the chair and opened her legs even more, gasping in pleasure as Dora added another finger to the dripping mess. She caressed her burning nub with her tongue, making Bellatrix moan louder, the pleasure intense.

Dora was so aroused. She couldn't help but put her free hand in her own panties, playing with her clit, slipping two fingers inside, the pleasure mutual. She managed to rapidly pump her fingers in and out of herself and Bellatrix. She moaned loudly, her arousal at it's peak from pleasuring such a beautiful woman.

Bellatrix flung her head back and let out a scream. She was about to-

Footsteps were heard from the hallway, neither Bellatrix or Dora heard them, they were engulfed in their own world of pleasure. Suddenly, two figures burst through the kitchen door as she let out a final scream when she came.

"Bella!?"


	9. Chapter Nine, an Unexpected Arrangement

**Suffering For Desire**

**Chapter Nine, an Unexpected Arrangement.**

* * *

Suddenly, two figures burst through the door as Bellatrix came.

"Bella?!"

She snapped her eyes open, there before her was her sister, Narcissa, and behind her, looking discomfited, her nephew Draco. She let out a gasp as she saw who it was, hanging her head down to hide her flushed embarrassment.

Narcissa stood there, an arched eyebrow raised.

"B… Bella, what were you doing?" she inquired. Bellatrix flattened her skirt down and sent a subtle nod to Dora under the table, sending the message to say that she would deal with this, just stay under the table. She stood up and put one hand on the table, leaning nonchalantly.

"Well if you must know… I was… singing."

"Singing? Hm, I didn't know you sang Bella?" said Narcissa, looking unconvinced, she looked behind her at the hallway as if she was worried there was another person in the room apart from herself and the two others. Draco didn't look, he stood there, staring at his aunt. At what she was wearing. She noticed this.

"Yes… singing" she said, sending a little wink to Draco, sending a shiver up his spine. Like Dora, he also lusted after his naughty aunt. His already pink cheeks went a brighter shade of red.

"Right, well, do you remember our arrangement?" said Narcissa, her demeanour was cold towards her.

"Arrangement?" asked Bellatrix.

"Yes, you were supposed to teach my son occlumency. The Dark Lord… wanted you to do so."

"Oh he did did he?" she said mockingly. It was the first time she'd ever joked about an order from the Dark Lord. Draco slightly giggled at Bellatrix, then instantly went silent when his mother gave him a stern look.

"Yes, he did." she said, "and I think you should start today."

"Hm, very well then. Shall we discuss this in the sitting room?" she walked past the pair and into the hallway where they followed. She walked into the room nearest the kitchen. It was a large sitting room, the wallpaper was emerald green and looked very old, with grey patterns going all the way up to the high ceiling. There was an enormous coal fireplace, and in front of it were an array of black leather sofas, almost as worn as the wallpaper.

In front of it all was huge windows, overlooking the overgrown garden. The grand house was clearly not tended to in the years that the Lestrange's had been locked away.

Bellatrix sat down on one of the sofas and lay sideways, her long legs stretched out, showing her stockings. Draco couldn't help but lick his lips as he sat down on the sofa opposite, facing Bellatrix. Narcissa sat down next to him.

"As you know Bella, the Dark Lord requires Draco to be trained. I… disagree with it personally…" her voice quivered. "He needs his mind to be strong, and, I know that you are very trained in Legilimency and Occlumency."

"I'll see what I can do, shall I Cissy?" she smirked at Narcissa, then winked at Draco, his pale face rouged.

"In the meantime, I think he should stay here? He can stay in one of the guest rooms." she continued.

"Yes, I need some time alone so I think this would be most convenient" Narcissa replied. "Are you fine with that, Draco?" she said to her son. Draco looked Bellatrix up and down and said "Oh yes, absolutely." he smirked.

"Oh won't we have fun!" Bellatrix said stately.

* * *

Once Narcissa had left, Bellatrix showed Draco to one of the guest rooms, it was quite large. With a four-poster bed, a set of drawers and some old grey curtains that hung limply, covering the window enough to show that they still do their job even after decades of being draped there.

"Make yourself at home" she said, gesturing to the room briskly. He sat on the bed and smiled at her, he always liked Auntie Bella. As she walked out she gave him a quick smirk, making him blush again.

She strode down the hall into the kitchen. "Dora, come out come out wherever you are!" she cheerily whispered whilst giggling. Dora emerged from under the table, banging her head on the ledge as she got up.

"Ow! Fuck!" she exclaimed. Bellatrix cackled at her clumsiness.

"Get up silly." she held out a hand and helped her up. Dora giggled and got up, smoothing down her dress as she did so. Bellatrix's eyes traced up Dora's lovely figure. Dora noticed this and smirked to herself, rubbing her head.

Bellatrix took Dora's hand and they walked out the kitchen into the hall where they walked into Bellatrix's bedroom to find-

"Augh!" Bellatrix shrieked. Her mutilated husband's corpse was still lying there. She had completely forgotten-

Dora stood there wide eyed, she looked at Bellatrix who stared at the corpse.

Bellatrix took a deep breath and said as she exhaled "hmmm right…" she held out her hand "_accio wand_". Her wand flew through the door and into her hand. She walked over the room and crouched down beside the bloody corpse.

She sighed. "Stupid bastard." she said with a look of contempt on her sullen, pale face. She stood up and pointed her wand at the blood surrounding the body.

"_Scourgify"_

The blood seemed to foam up from the carpet and vanish immediately. She smiled and turned to Dora.

"Well, now for the hard part." she winked at Dora and walked out the room.

* * *

Sorry haven't updated in so long. I'm a fucking wreck and my creativity ran away.


	10. Chapter Ten, Awkward Moments

**Suffering For Desire**

Chapter Ten, Awkward Moment(s)

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't a normal witch. As Draco knew, she wasn't a normal aunt either. Her seductive glances, hinting something deep down, something secret would stay in his mind. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted her.

Back in the bedroom, Bellatrix and Dora sat on the bed.

"I'm afraid, we have a guest staying with us…" Bellatrix said quietly.

"Oh… Draco?" Dora asked, Bellatrix replied in a subtle nod. She stood up.

"Just sit here, I'll go and make sure he doesn't notice anything… odd" she giggled and walked out the room again, leaving Dora to remain sitting on the bed. She let out a sigh.

Draco was sitting on the bed, pondering. What will these lessons be like? He was sure Auntie Bella was nothing like the teachers at Hogwarts. Dirty thoughts flashed through his mind, she would give him a _lesson_ he was sure. She would teach him things he would never forget. He lay back on the bed and smiled to himself, his hand reaching down to undo his trousers until a familiar voice broke the moment.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix inquired in a sexy purr, standing at the door. Draco sat up quickly, his face flushed with embarrassment. Bellatrix giggled and sat down on the bed next to him, sitting unusually close, he could feel goosebumps appear.

"Nothing… just thinking." he said, trying to hide the awkwardness in his voice. Her arm brushed his, he stifled a small sharp breath. She swung her long, slender legs onto the bed to sit closer to him, her stocking tops peeking out showing off gorgeous thighs. He was staring, she knew of course.

"What were you thinking of?" she said ever so quietly, her face getting slightly closer to his. His pale cheeks were filling with colour, he loved it when she would sit close to him. Though he had never been this close to her, this _alone_, with her before.

"I was thinking of… being here… what you'll be teaching me." he said, his lip slightly trembling. Bellatrix let out a low, deadly quiet chuckle. Draco shivered. Her mouth almost touching his ear.

"I'll be teaching you _many things _my dear" she whispered almost inaudibly, her hand grazed his thigh as she said it. He let out a tiny gasp and looked at her face, smirking lasciviously at him.

"Right, well, I have something rather important I must be doing. Just stay in the room until I come back." she said whist standing up swiftly, snapping Draco out of his lustful trance.

"Oh…okay" he said and smiled, she stood at the door, winked at him, then left, locking the door behind her. Almost instantly after she shut the door his hands were fiddling with his belt. The effect his aunt had on him was not normal.

* * *

Bellatrix strode into the bedroom again, looking flustered and excited.

"Okay… right!" she paced backwards and forwards, as Dora looked from Bellatrix to the corpse lying on the floor.

"hmm…. Ciggies!" she hurried into the kitchen and came back ten seconds later with a cigarette lit in her mouth. She inhaled and took it out her mouth, holding it between her fingers.

"what was it I was doing again?" she said rubbing her head in a confused way and exhaled, looking at Dora, who inclined her head towards the carcass.

"oh!" she whipped out her wand from the belt of her skirt and waved it in the air. An enormous black plastic shroud appeared and drooped on the floor. She pointed her wand at the corpse.

"_Levicorpus_"

She carefully manoeuvred her dead item onto the shroud and broke the spell, waving her wand again. The shroud raised up and engulfed the body, the entire span of the black plastic wrapped around it tightly, mummifying, leaving it like a black silhouette of a body on the floor. Completely featureless.

Bellatrix took another deep drag of her cigarette and surveyed the enshrouded corpse. It seemed like just another corpse to her, another faceless murder she had committed. Just a body. It didn't seem like anyone.

Not even the first man she fell in love with.

* * *

The back door was opened for the first time in 15 years. It was hard to open, the door itself was ancient and heavy. The rotten hinges didn't help.

The overgrown and seemingly dead garden was welcome to accept the corpse, the ground was being fed again, decay nurturing the once grand and noble garden. The ground devoured the plastic-bound body.

Bellatrix did nothing but stare solemnly at it as the dirt and tangled weeds swallowed up what was left of the corpse. She wasn't saddened, she wasn't happy. She didn't feel at all.

She walked back into the house and down the hallway into the bedroom, her expression blank all the way.

She entered the bedroom and sat on the bed where Dora was lying down with her eyes tightly shut. Bellatrix lay down next to her and stroked her hair then gave her an affectionate kiss. Dora reacted to the kiss by opening her eyes and kissing her back. Bellatrix broke the kiss.

"I'll be back in a minute, I better go see to someone." she said before getting up and walking out the room.

She burst through the door of the spare room to find a frenetic Draco, de-trousered, frantically relieving himself on the bed.

"AHHHAHAHAAA!" Bellatrix cackled insanely, doubling over in laughter. Draco suddenly gasped and brought the duvet over him to cover his shame. His cheeks flushed with crimson.

"Satisfied are we?" Bellatrix said with an eyebrow raised, the same lascivious grin from before etched onto her expression.

"Umm, Auntie Bella, can… can I have some time to myself?" he said and gulped.

"Haven't you had enough time _to yourself? _You…" she laughed while she said this "filthy little… _cretin_" a burst of cackles came out at the last word, her tone dripping with ridicule yet she was not nastily mocking him. He buried himself under the sheets, mortified. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, he peeped his head out.

"I'm joking dearie" she giggled and ruffled his white-blonde hair in affectionate mockery. He sighed and smiled. "Wantmetofinishyouoff?" she said.

"Wh… what?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing" she smiled insanely and got up. "Err… bathroom is down the hall to your right. I'm sure there is tissues."

"Oh… thanks" he replied, giving a nervous and embarrassed smile. She chuckled and walked out, sticking her tongue out at him as she left.

* * *

Dora sat still in the bedroom, trying to think of her situation. She was struggling with it though, the past week had seemed like a blur, one minute Bellatrix had been crucioing her, torturing her. Next minute she was nice to her, fucking her, falling in l-

A harsh, loud cackle broke her thought.

"Seems like she's having fun…" thought Dora, confused by her aunt… sorry, lover's outbursts. She felt as if she was just Bella's plaything, well, she loved being her _plaything, _but that her new purpose in life was just to please another woman, particularly Bellatrix.

"You'll never guess what I just… stumbled upon!" laughed Bellatrix as she strode through the door. Dora looked up, a curious expression on her face, her lips parted.

"What?"

"Well, I popped into the room only to find, Draco _pleasuring himself_! In my guest room!" she cackled. "aaaaahh, little wanker!" she cackled again, the sound ran down Dora's spine like it always did, but somehow, she was growing to like it.

Dora laughed. "I guess that's normal isn't it? He's what… 16?"

"Yes, and almost of age…" Bellatrix replied, a vicious smirk creeping onto her face. Dora could only imagine what that woman had in mind.

Bellatrix went onto the bed and crawled on her hands and knees over to the sitting Dora. She kissed her on the cheek, though Dora wasn't going to give her attention. Instead, she turned her head, smiling as she did so.

"I can play these games too" thought Dora as she giggled when Bellatrix put her hand on her thigh and quickly moved it up to her centre and rubbed.

"Mmm" Dora groaned. She got on her knees and sat over Bellatrix's lap, looking down at her mistress. They kissed passionately, tongues enveloping with each other.

Dora broke the kiss and gave Bellatrix a teasing look. Bellatrix sexily raised an eyebrow and nudged Dora's cleavage with her face, moving her hands up and down her back.

Dora giggled. "What are you doing?" she said, her face lit up in a jesting smile.

"Mmm, come on Dora" Bellatrix said, kissing her neck.

"Oh, I don't know…" said Dora, turning her head, smirking, teasingly reluctant. Bellatrix ran her hand up Dora's thigh again, slipping her hand into her panties to feel the wetness within.

"Ooh, someone is aroused" said Bellatrix, saucily chuckling. Dora giggled.

She sighed and gave Bellatrix a lascivious smirk. "Oh fuck it" she kissed Bellatrix ardently who continued to rub Dora's moist centre. She moaned. "Mmm Bella, make me come" she sighed.

Bellatrix kissed her neck softly, before biting it with just the right pressure, making Dora groan in desire. She gently threw Bellatrix to lay back on the bed, crawling over her and bending down to kiss her once delicately on the lips. Bellatrix slowly ran her hands up Dora's thighs, stopping to pull down her dampened panties. Dora ran a pale finger across Bellatrix's taut jaw line.

"Now you're just beautiful" she said in almost a whisper as they looked into each others eyes. She climbed up to straddle Bellatrix, hitching up her low cut dress up even more.

Her eyelids fluttered as Bellatrix ran her tongue up her slit and teasingly flicked her clit sending a shiver up Dora's spine, and pleasure all over. She longed for her to do it again, but Bellatrix just lay there and giggled. She was playing the game too.

Dora inclined her hips forward, to make Bella see she was longing for more. But Bellatrix just lay there, a 'nope' expression obvious on her head, Dora was getting frustrated with her.

"Oh for fuck sake" Dora said and hastily shuffled down from straddling Bellatrix, then stuck her hand in her pants and trusted two fingers inside her, making her gasp.

"Oh… Dora" Bellatrix moaned as Dora pumped her fingers in and out of her wet becoming pussy. She grinned wickedly just like Bellatrix did when she did the same to her, so this was the feeling of being in control, it was empowering. She loved it, but not as much as she loved being dominated. What was even more thrilling to her was who she was controlling. It was a first.

Bellatrix screamed as she finally came, a lot quicker than she normally did. This girl had the magic touch.

Moments later, Bellatrix was left on the covers panting, whist Dora lay next to her, still grinning madly from what she had just done. She sat up and looked down at Bellatrix.

"See what I can do to you?" she said. Bellatrix opened her eyes and saw the grin etched on Dora's face. Giving her a wicked smirk back as she said "well why do you think I was hesitating?"

Dora thought for a moment, until she realised what she meant.

"Damn" she thought.

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in a while folks, bloody internet getting cut off. Ach well. Luckily the lack of technology sent me into a crazy writing spree so I think we all benefit from it somehow! :) Love from Miss Spark xoxo


	11. Chapter 11, A Lovely Little Filler

**_Suffering for Desire._**

**_Chapter Eleven. A Filler If You Will.

* * *

_**

"Hi Auntie Bella.. Um, can I have some of that sweet pie too?" Draco said rosy cheeked.

"Of course you can sweetums" said the beaming Bellatrix who pointed her wand at Draco's forehead- CRUCIO a flash of red light and Draco woken up with a gasp from his strange dream.

"agh!" Draco exclaimed, panting. It was the next morning at the old Lestrange house, and Draco had stayed there for a night already. Bellatrix was supposed to be teaching him occlumency, though she hadn't given him a proper lesson yet he thought his unusual dreams were not a coincedence somehow.

Ruffling his hair tiredly he got out of bed and peered out the dusty window. From there he could see the sun shining in his sullen face, a tall hedge silhouetted in front of the light overshadowed the grey, moss-covered tiles at the side of the house.

He felt something had changed in his life, like he wasn't the aristocratic little mother's boy he was used to being. His life was changing, the wizarding world was changing. The Dark Lord was becoming more powerful, and Draco was becoming a part of that. The sun disappeared behind some clouds and the shadow crept over the window, over Draco.

* * *

"Get up sleepy"

"Mmmmh"

"Get up!" Bellatrix prodded Dora's head sharply which made her awake suddenly.

"Okay!" she exclaimed, rubbing her head where Bellatrix had jabbed her. She looked up to an amused Bellatrix, smirking, sitting in her underwear on the bed.

"Do whatever the hell you want" she said with a hint of sarcasm as she walked out the room.

In the kitchen, Bellatrix walked unsteadily to the table and slumped her head down, not noticing the feeble house-elf creep in from the alcove near the door.

"damn damn damn" she banged her head repeatedly on the table "how did I manage to get all this way?" she mumbled to herself. The house elf gave a small, croaky cough which made his mistress jump.

"What do you want?" she said, a surprised, wide-eyed look on her face.

"I was about to ask you the same mistress, would you like breakf-"

"Yes. Coffee please" she said calmly. "And where are my cigarettes?" The house elf clicked his fingers and the packet of _Olfactoro's Magical Cigarettes_ in front of her. She lit one up as the house elf went to make the coffee.

"Make it Irish!" she ordered.

"Yess mistress" it bowed and continued making coffee.

She picked up the new _Daily Prophet_ from the table and frowned at the picture. The same woman, dishevelled, chained in her dirty Azkaban cell screaming back at herself.

_**LESTRANGE STILL WANTED**_

_Bellatrix Lestrange, the convicted mass murderer and Death Eater escaped from Azkaban 8 months ago. The Ministry of Magic's special Auror squad are searching for the dangerous woman, who is an asset in You-Know-Who's evil plans. _

"_She is terribly sadistic, and will stop at nothing to make sure the Dark Lords orders are carried out." says Artemus Boggs, a member of the board who was present at Lestranges' trial._

_Any information on Lestrange's whereabouts, please contact us by sending an owl to the Department of Heinous Individuals, Ministry of Magic, London._

_BELLATRIX LESTRANGE IS ARMED AND DANGEROUS, DO NOT APPROACH!_

She scowled at the article.

"how dare they!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know mistress, here is your coffee, Irish and all" the house-elf croaked. Bellatrix growled, he took the hint and skulked back into the doorway alcove. Even the house-elf knew Bellatrix was not one to annoy.

She took a drag of her cigarette and flipped the newspaper around to read the back page, _Skeeter's Corner._

"Lets see what the lovely Miss Rita is saying today" she chuckled. Rita Skeeter was once very close to Bellatrix in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Very close.

_**POTTER OR POOFTER?**_

_In our modern wizarding society, wizards and witches of all kinds are generally accepted (with the exception of mudbloods, of course!). Today, I take a look at a different kind of wizard, an assumed 'chosen one'. After weeks of snooping, I have finally aquired some information about the boy who lied, sorry, lived. _

_At his humble Wiltshire home, a boy who knows Potter quite well has deliciously spilled the beans on the famous twerp. Sipping a rich brandy, the 16 year old sneeringly told us. "Potter thinks he is so important, because of all the fame, went straight to his odd head. Personally I don't see the wonder about him. Also, he's so privileged because…" he pauses, taking a sip of expensive brandy, his expression slightly pained, as if he remembers something rather unpleasant. "…because he spends so much time with Dumbledore lately, people have been saying that Potter is well… Dumbledore's 'pet' if you will." _

_I ask him what he means by this. "He spent evenings with Professor Snape a lot last year too, you know, it makes me suspicious, considering what I caught Potter and the Weasley boy doing last term"._

_This information is just too deliciously shocking to be kept behind closed doors. I obviously knew where my interviewee was getting at, so I send him a warm smirk, my quick-quotes-quill tucking itself away in my purse. "I think we're done here" I say, giving him a wink. I thank him. "No, thank you Miss Skeeter, I just want to tell the truth" he replies courteously. _

_I just love it when an interview goes well, don't you my lovely readers?_

_-RS_

_TOMORROW IN SKEETER'S CORNER; IS DUMBLEDORE 'PACKING' FUDGE?_

_CORNELIUS FUDGE THAT IS! READ TOMORROW!_

Bellatrix let out a chuckle before sipping her coffee.

"Good morning lovely" said Dora as she casually walked right into the kitchen, making Bellatrix jump slightly.

"what are you doing?" she exclaimed, trying her best to hide the evident grin on her face.

"I'm greeting you in an orderly manner, as you usually are used to with your house guests…" Dora jokingly said, returning the grin right back to Bellatrix.

Bellatrix stood up and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"I love it when you joke about the house elves, idiots that they are" she giggled to herself "16 years ago one of them accidentally killed themselves with an iron, can you believe the stupidity?" she cackled, the same high pitch that set shivers down Dora's spine. Dora was beginning to love it, she looked Bellatrix in the eyes and said;

"you know… I just want to say, although you seem like well… horrible at first, I've really grown to like you as you've warmed up to me, and not to mention… you've charmed the bloody pants off of me"

Bellatrix chuckled and smiled warmly.

"well yeah love, how could I not? I can't be a complete hollow shell of a person, besides, what does a witch like me need other than money and respect?"

"Love."

"I was going to say a bitch to love my dear" she winked at her and walked out the room. Dora sat down at the table, a smile still lingering on her face.

"_I like being the bitch for once"_ she thought.

"_Helenass Melonus_" Bellatrix tapped the wall once again and the spiral stairs to the attic wardrobe instantly grew. Once up there she picked out her old black V necked dress and quickly threw it on. Returning to the hall she knocked on the door of Draco's room, sighing slightly, before she heard a nervous "come in" from Draco.

He was sitting on the bed awaiting her presence anxiously, but instead of entering she went back into the kitchen.

"I think you'd better get back in the bedroom…" she said briefly to Dora, who wasn't sure what she was expecting to happen. She quickly slid into the bedroom and Bellatrix shut the door quietly before opening the other bedroom door to face Draco.

"Good morning starshine" she smirked and tilted her head as to say 'come with me'. He followed her into the kitchen, Bellatrix sat on one of the chairs very nonchalant, sitting sideways facing the house elf standing next to the oven.

"Jobby, make some hearty breakfast for Draco here he must be starving" she turned her head to Draco and smirked at him, refusing to lose eye contact.

"you like eggs Draco?"

"I guess.."

"Good. You like bacon?"

"er… yeah"

"Good, Jobby make sure there is bacon and eggs with that. Chop chop."

Draco gave a slightly awkward smile and took his chances at making conversation, he hadn't knew his aunt for long, since she'd spent her time during most of his life in Azkaban.

"Umn, aunt Bella… when do we start my lessons?"

"Today of course!"

"okay, do you think I'm ready?"

"do you think _you're_ ready boy? It's a strain… mentally of course. But I don't think that matters, you have to learn or you will be of no use to the Dark Lord!" jubilantly, she grinned and stared into space, even with her current situation, she hadn't completely forgotten about the Dark Lord.

"Stay in the kitchen boy, I have to see to something…"

She strode out the kitchen and back into the bedroom, to an eager Dora sitting on the bed.

"I've been waiting…" she said quietly.

* * *

_Sorry its taken so long to update my lovelies, but I assure you that there's definitely more to come in the next week! Sex scenes galore I promise! muahaha_

_Love, Miss Spark xoxo_


End file.
